The focus of this work is the abnormal formation of the cytoskeletal proteins found in Alzheimer's disease, such as the insoluble paired helical filaments. Proteins contained in the neurofibrillary tangles from Alzheimer diseased brains are being analyzed both biochemically and morphologically. To complete the ultrastructural analysis of these cytoskeletal proteins involved in neuronal degeneration, it is useful to view sections of human brain at the resolution and penetration power of the IVEM. 8-31-96